<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Скользи by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978967">[Art] Скользи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020'>fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Art, Визуал нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Карандашный портрет Марин Хонды.</p><p>Portrait of Marin Honda drawed in pencil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Скользи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust">fire_and_dust</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://i.ibb.co/nm9mQxj/image.png"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Референсы: <a href="https://ibb.co/6m7RN2C">1</a>, <a href="https://ibb.co/XpThQgJ">2</a>. (Ссылки открываются в той же вкладке, нажимайте правой кнопкой мыши и выбирайте "Открыть в новой вкладке".)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>